wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Hamura Ōtsutsuki
Hamura Ōtsutsuki (大筒木ハムラ, Ōtsutsuki Hamura) was the son of Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki‎‎ and the brother of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, Minato no Mikoto and Hamura no Mikoto. Appearance Hamura was a tall man with featureless white eyes and horn-like protrusions on his forehead inherited from his mother. He also had no eye brows and long light-coloured hair with bangs combed to the left, a single chin-length lock which hung from the right side of his face. He wore a light, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar and dark pants. He had his sword in its sheath strapped to his left hip. He also had a dark crescent-moon representing Yin mark on his left palm. Abilities One of the most powerful figures in history, he was able to defeat the Ten-Tails in battle together with his brother. In battle Hamura wielded a sword with presumable proficiency as well as a shakujō. He was also noted to have inherited his mother's powerful chakra and wielded the Six Paths Yin Power in his left hand that he used in combination with Hagoromo's Six Paths Yang Power to seal the Ten-Tails into the core of the Chibaku Tensei. Dōjutsu Byakugan As a wielder of the Byakugan, Hamura had access to the standard abilities of the dōjutsu such as: a near 360° vision (with the exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae), x-ray vision, and the ability to see the chakra pathway system. Background Before the Rise of the Galactic Eggman Empire, months after the event, Kaguya gave birth to her children, Minato and Hamura, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and Hamura Ōtsutsuki. They both inherited this powerful chakra and were able to manipulate it. At some point, Kaguya discovered that two Ōtsutsuki descendants from another world were planning on coming to Earth and stealing her chakra for themselves. In order to prevent this from happening, Kaguya converted the people trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi into White Zetsu soldiers and the GEATHJERK Empire, with the sole intent of combating these invaders should they ever make an appearance. All of the information regarding this threat was mentioned into a highly encrypted scroll, in her palace within her ice dimension. However, Kaguya discovered both Mr. Kisaragi's desire to return its stolen power in attempt to bring back the Galactic Empire but it was already revived by Yuki Buxaplenty and the existence of the Divine Fortress in the Pescan Era. In order to secure Eggman's rise of the Empire, Kaguya converted the people trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi into White Zetsu soldiers and recently was proclaimed Galactic Empress to ensure Eggman's tranquility for power and converted the people from the Pescan Era trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi into White Zetsu soldiers. While initially ignoring the toad's words, the Hagoromo grew distressed when a local girl he cared for named Haori became part of the ritual. When the brothers confronted their mother about the ending the rituals, Kaguya dismissed their concern, simply saying it was necessary for "the others" arrival. Finally deciding to investigate, the two brothers were horrified to learn that the missing citizens were being sacrificed to the God Tree. This heart Hagoromo especially, awakening the Sharingan in his grief. Wanting to learn more, the brothers sought out Gamamaru to learn more. He revealed to them their mother's history of coming to the Earth and using the God Tree's fruit to gain great power and enslave much of the land through Infinite Tsukuyomi, including their father. Deciding that they needed more power to confront Kaguya should she turn hostile, Hagoromo began training under Gamamaru in Senjutsu, periodically taking turns while one stayed behind to keep their mother distracted. While Hagoromo quickly improved in this art, Kaguya soon caught on to her son's scheme. Once Hagoromo returned to confront Kaguya, the mother unleashed Hamura to fight Hagoromo, having brainwashed him earlier. In a risky plan, Hagoromo chose to strike down his brother, freeing him from Kaguya's control before healing Hamura with a special seal tag given by Gamamaru. This also allowed Hagoromo to manifest his Mangekyō Sharingan and Rinnegan respectively. Kaguya realized both Hamura and Hagoromo chose to use their inherit chakra to rebel against her, she — morphing the God Tree into the Ten-Tails — tried to forcibly reclaim her chakra out of rage and spite. Eventually, Hagoromo and Hamura succeeded in defeating and sealing her. Subsequently, Hagoromo created the tailed beasts from the Ten-Tails' chakra and decided to stay and watch over the world, while Hamura decided to go on the moon and watch over their mother. Hamura eventually passed away in bed, surrounded by his clan. Family *Kaguya Ōtsutsuki- Mother *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki- Brother (Deceased) *Hamura no Mikoto- Brother *Minato no Mikoto- Brother (Deceased) *Kushinada Ōtsutsuki- Sister-in-Law (Deceased) *Rock- Nephew *Indra- Nephew (Deceased) *Asura- Nephew (Deceased) *Maya Ōtsutsuki- Descendant *Mia Ōtsutsuki- Descendant Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Anime Characters